What I'd Do For You
by RapidlyApproachingDarkness
Summary: In every relationship you must take the good days with the bad, as Shawn and Carlton soon find out. Shawn/Lassiter. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych

This story does not have a beta….So all mistakes are my own.

This is a Shawn/Lassiter short fic.

****************************************************

The sounds coming from the bathroom of the apartment Detective Carlton Lassiter shared with his partner Shawn Spencer did not sound good at all.

He closed the front door quietly and laid his gun on the side table to his left just as another round of dry heaving reached his ears.

He cringed before making his way into the kitchen and filling a glass full of water, then turned and made his way down the hallway stopping when he reached the open bathroom door.

Carlton stepped into the doorway in time to watch Shawn spit into the toilet before reaching a shaking hand up to flush it down.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, I got the Chief to let me leave early today."

Shawn laid his head back against the wall behind him and looked towards Carlton. "You didn't have to do that, Lassie."

Carlton did a quick roll of his eyes. "Shawn, you've been throwing up since last night. You're pretty sick and I'm not working on any major cases right now."

Shawn snickered.

Carlton blew out a breath. "It's nothing Juliet can't handle until tomorrow." Carlton came over to stand next to Shawn. "She hopes you're feeling better."

When no reply came from Shawn, he noticed the younger man's eyes were closed. "You better not fall asleep on the floor. I'm not carrying you to the bed."

Shawn took a deep breath and opened weary eyes to find Carlton standing in front of him.

Carlton kneeled down next to Shawn, his knees cracking as they hit the floor.

Shawn eyed the water in Carlton's hand. "What? No pineapple smoothie?"

"If I thought you could keep it down, maybe." Carlton gave him a smile before handing the water to him.

Shawn brought the water up to his lips and let the cool liquid rush down his dry throat.

He took another drink before handing it back to Carlton, "Let's just hope that stays down."

Carlton put the water off to the side before turning his attention back to Shawn. "Do you think you can make it back to the bedroom?"

Carlton ran his fingers through Shawn's short hair and smiled as the younger man groaned in appreciation.

"Yeah." Shawn blew out in little more than a whisper.

Carlton could see he was fighting to keep his eyes open and knew he needed to act now. He put one of Shawn's arms around his shoulders and circled his arm around Shawn's waist, "Ready?"

Shawn opened his eyes and made contact with Carlton's before nodding his head.

"Ok, here we go." Carlton lifted and Shawn pushed up with his feet and they were able to get him out of the bathroom and across the hall to the bedroom without any mishaps.

Carlton sat Shawn down on his side of the bed before arranging the sheets so Shawn could lie down comfortably. After pulling back the covers Carlton turned back to Shawn and helped him to lie down before pulling the blankets up around him.

He smoothed the sweaty hair back off his lover's forehead before bending down and placing a light kiss above his eye.

Shawn smiled. "You'll get sick."

"You let me worry about that." Carlton turned off the bedroom light on his way out the door, "Get some sleep, Shawn."

His only response was the light snoring coming from the direction of the bed.

****************************************************************************************

I've debated adding more to this story, if you think its worth it let me know.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Carlton left the room and made his way back to the bathroom where he picked up a towel and the cup of water off the floor. He dumped the remaining water into the sink, threw the towel into the dirty clothes basket and made his way back to the kitchen.

He turned on the coffee maker and glanced at the clock on the wall, noting it was 1:30 before grabbing the newspaper and sitting down to the table to read. He quickly turned the page to the sports section and located the article on the upcoming game between the Oakland Raiders and the Cleveland Browns.

He rolled his eyes when he read the Browns were favored to win, and then laid the paper down when the timer on the coffee pot went off. He reached over and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured himself a steaming cup of the dark liquid.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the strong aroma.

"Did you leave any of that for me?"

Carlton startled and cursed, almost dropping the coffee as he shot a glare towards Shawn. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Carlton threw a glance towards the clock that now read 1:55. "I just left you in there a half hour ago."

Shawn gave a lazy smile to his boyfriend before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I couldn't sleep."

Carlton snorted. "You were doing a fine impression of it when I left you earlier."

Shawn shrugged. "I need some company."

Carlton rolled his eyes, something he found himself doing a lot around Shawn. "You need to eat something." He said changing the subject.

A weary look came over Shawn's face as he placed a hand over his stomach. "I'm not really hungry, Lassi."

A sympathetic look crossed over Carlton's face as he moved towards Shawn. "You need to eat." He laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder and rubbed his thumb lightly over the cotton clad shoulder. "I'll make soup and you can drink the broth, ok?"

Shawn groaned. "Do I have a choice?"

Carlton grinned. "No." He moved back toward the cupboard and started getting everything ready to make chicken noodle soup.

Ten minutes later Shawn found a steaming bowl of broth in front of him at the table, as Carlton took a seat across from him with his own bowl of soup.

Carlton watched Shawn eye the bowl in front of him. "Eat what you can, Shawn."

Shawn sighed and picked up the spoon and took a careful sip. "Pretty good."

"Of course it is." Carlton smiled again, he was glad to see Shawn feeling better.

Carlton finished his bowl a few minutes later and placed it in the sink before heading towards their room.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked, watching him carefully.

"I'm going to gather some clean clothes for you." Seeing the confused look Shawn was giving him he explained further. "You'll feel better if you get a nice warm shower."

Shawn gave him a wink. "Will you be joining me for this shower, Lassi?"

Something sparkled in Carlton's eyes as he grinned at Shawn's suggestion. "Another time." He bent down so that is head was just above Shawn's, "When you're feeling better, babe." He gave Shawn a kiss on the head before leaving the room again.

Shawn smiled and leaned his head back against the wall behind him; he was just going to close his eyes for a moment.

Carlton nudged Shawn's shoulder. "Come on, Shawn."

Shawn opened heavy lids to look back at Carlton and then let out a jaw cracking yawn.

Carlton ran a hand over the messy hair of his lover. "I know you're tired Shawn, but you can lie down after your shower."

He handed the towel he was carrying to Shawn. "Your clothes are in there and the water's running nice and hot for you."

Shawn stood up gripping Carlton's arm a moment for support. "What are you going to be doing?"

Carlton showed him the cell phone in his other hand. "I need to check in with Juliet."

Shawn nodded before shuffling down the hallway. "Tell Jules hello for me."

************************************************************

Carlton heard the shower turn off ten minutes later. "I need to go, Juliet. Call me if you need anything."

He closed the phone and laid it on the table before moving down the hallway, he decided to wait in the bedroom for Shawn.

Shawn came in scrubbing a towel over his wet hair before dropping it on the chair near the door.

"How is the SBPD fairing without their best detective?" Shawn asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Carlton shook his head. "They seem to be fairing just fine."

Shawn nodded his head and then brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Carlton walked over towards Shawn and kneeled on the bed next to him before placing both his hands on the younger mans shoulders. "Your body still aches?"

Shawn nodded.

Carlton started massaging the shoulders under his fingers and smiled when Shawn groaned in appreciation.

Carlton continued the massage for the next few minutes before straightening up and making his way to the door. "Get under the covers I'll be back in a minute."

Shawn did as instructed and watched as Carlton returned a minute later with an arm full of stuff.

"Take these." He gave Shawn two Tylenol and a glass of water to wash them down with. "I also brought the heating pad for you."

Shawn placed the cup of water on the bedside table and grabbed Carlton's hand before he could move away. "I've got a better Idea." He said patting the empty spot on the bed next to him.

"Shawn, I've got too much to do to take a nap in the middle of the day." Carlton said as he let the heating pad drop to the floor.

"Exactly." Shawn whined. "You took a day off for me; you need to rest before you get sick."

Carlton huffed. "I don't get sick."

It was Shawn's turn to roll his eyes. "Please just lay down with me for awhile."

"Fine." Carlton grumbled before shedding his shoes, pants and button up shirt and crawling under the covers next to Shawn.

Shawn grabbed the older man's arm and pulled him close and then guided Carlton's head to his chest.

He heard Carlton give off a heavy sigh before he started running his fingers through the other man's hair. He smiled as Carlton shivered at the contact.

Shawn continued dragging his fingers through Carlton's hair for the next several minutes. "I'm not tired, Shawn." He heard Carlton sleepily mumble a moment later.

Shawn smiled. "Sure, you're not."

A minute later he felt the soft rumbling of Carlton's snores against his chest, he reached a hand up to his boyfriend's forehead and confirmed what he already knew.

"You're hot Carlton." He whispered to the sleeping man, "And for once not in the sexy way."

He laid a hand on Carlton's shoulder as he scooted further down in the bed, trying to get comfortable. "I guess I'm going to need to get some sleep so I can take care of you." He whispered, his eyelids already starting to droop closed.

His thumb started an unconscious slide back and forth on Carlton's shoulder. "Sleep well, Carly."

*********************************************

Hope you enjoyed. One more chapter to go : )


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in this final chapter, but here is a review on how the last chapter ended.

"_Exactly." Shawn whined. "You took a day off for me; you need to rest before you get sick."_

_Carlton huffed. "I don't get sick."_

_It was Shawn's turn to roll his eyes. "Please just lay down with me for awhile."_

"_Fine." Carlton grumbled before shedding his shoes, pants and button up shirt and crawling under the covers next to Shawn._

_Shawn grabbed the older man's arm and pulled him close and then guided Carlton's head to his chest._

_He heard Carlton give off a heavy sigh before he started running his fingers through the other man's hair. He smiled as Carlton shivered at the contact._

_Shawn continued dragging his fingers through Carlton's hair for the next several minutes. "I'm not tired, Shawn." He heard Carlton sleepily mumble a moment later._

_Shawn smiled. "Sure, you're not."_

_A minute later he felt the soft rumbling of Carlton's snores against his chest, he reached a hand up to his boyfriend's forehead and confirmed what he already knew._

"_You're hot Carlton." He whispered to the sleeping man, "And for once not in the sexy way."_

_He laid a hand on Carlton's shoulder as he scooted further down in the bed, trying to get comfortable. "I guess I'm going to need to get some sleep so I can take care of you." He whispered, his eyelids already starting to droop closed._

_His thumb started an unconscious slide back and forth on Carlton's shoulder. "Sleep well, Carly."_

*********************************************

Shawn hung up the phone with Juliet just as a very disheveled Carlton entered the room.

"Did I just hear you talking to Juliet?" Carlton asked as he dropped into a seat at the table immediately laying his head into his hand.

Shawn approached the table and stood next to Carlton, placing a hand on the older mans shoulder and massaging gently. "I told her that you wouldn't be into work tomorrow."

Carlton's head shot up, his eyes scrunching up against the obvious pain he was feeling. "Why did you do that, Spencer?" Carlton brought his hand down and slapped it against the table in frustration.

Shawn inwardly cringed knowing Carlton only used his last name when he was frustrated with the younger man.

Shawn raised a hand and pressed it against Carlton's forehead, "That's why." He said pulling his hand back. "You've got a temperature, Carly." Shawn raised a hand to keep Carlton from interrupting, "And from the way you're squinting I'm assuming you've got a pretty good headache going."

"You had no right, Shawn." Carlton sighed, his energy was waning and the fight was draining out of him. He once again laid his head into his hand and wrapped his other arm around his abdomen.

Shawn grabbed another kitchen chair and pulled it up next to Carlton's. "So, when you called Gus this morning and told him I wasn't coming into Psych?"

Carlton straightened slightly, "That was different."

Shawn snorted and then folded his arms.

A small smile came across Lassiter's features. "Ok, maybe it's not different." He sent an apologetic look towards Shawn, "Sorry, Babe."

"I'm used to it," Shawn shrugs. "Gus acts the same way when I call him off from work."

Carlton raised an eyebrow at Shawn.

Shawn smiled. "Maybe, it's because I call him off when he's not really sick."

Carlton smirked. "Maybe."

The smile fell from Carlton's face and the arm around his abdomen tightened, he took several deep breaths as he laid his head down on the table.

Shawn ran his hand lightly up and down Carlton's back, "You going to blow chunks, Carly?"

"Nice way to put it, Shawn." Carlton grumbled.

Carlton stood up from the table and swallowed several times and then nodded his head towards Shawn. "I'm going to throw up." He stared at Shawn for a second longer before dashing past the younger man and running down the hall to drop in front of the toilet.

Shawn heard the sounds of Carlton losing whatever he had eaten at lunch and then some as he made his way slowly down the hallway. He rounded the doorway and found himself staring at Carlton bent over the toilet seat, wearing only the boxers and undershirt he had worn to bed earlier.

He turned around and made his way back to their bedroom where he grabbed a blanket off the chair in the corner and then made his way back across the hall to the bathroom. When he returned to the bathroom Carlton was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed. He kneeled down next to him and nudged him with his arm, "You'd feel much more comfortable in bed."

Carlton turned his head to the side and looked at Shawn kneeling next to him; he leaned forward as Shawn wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "Are you coming with me?"

Shawn nodded his head, it was getting late and he still wasn't feeling all that great. "Yeah, Babe. I could use a few more hours myself."

Carlton's tired gaze quickly turned to concern as he looked Shawn up and down, "Are you?" He was cut off by Shawn mid question.

Shawn laid a hand on Carlton's blanket clad shoulder, "I'm fine. Just tired." He nodded his head towards the toilet, "Are you finished here?"

Carlton took a deep breath and let Shawn guide him to his feet with a groan, "I think I'm good."

Both men slowly made their way across the hall and Carlton took a seat on his side of the bed, leaning back against the pillows with a grateful sigh. When he saw Shawn start to walk away he reached out and grabbed the younger mans arm, "Where are you going?"

Shawn turned back toward his lover with a smile on his face as he reached down and pulled the covers up over Carlton's chest. "I'm going to get you some water." He scrunched up his face, "And maybe a trashcan incase your stomach decides to turn itself inside out again."

Carlton rolled his eyes but let Shawn go, "Don't be too long."

Shawn bent down and kissed Carlton on the side of the head, "I love you."

Without waiting for a reply Shawn straightened up and quickly walked out of the room, he returned a few minutes later with a trashcan and a glass of water in hand.

After leaving both items on Carlton's side of the bed, he crawled under the covers on his side and lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling.

Carlton reached over and dimmed the lamp on the nightstand, leaving the room basked in a light glow. He turned a confused look towards Shawn, "What are you doing way over there?"

A shocked expression came over Shawn's face, "You're sick, I didn't want to smother you tonight."

Shawn felt a hand grab his under the sheets and give a tug, "Get over here."

A smile lit Shawn's face as he snuggled close to Carlton's side, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Shawn laid his head on Carlton's shoulder and closed his eyes, he moaned when he felt Carlton's strong fingers drifting through his hair. "Hey, Shawn?" Carlton whispered.

Half asleep Shawn replied, "Yeah?"

He felt Carlton take a deep breath, "I love you too."

A smile graced Shawn's face as he drifted off into a healing sleep.


End file.
